dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Dictator
|Date of birth = |Race = Human/Zombie |Gender = Male |FamConnect = }} "'The Dictator'" is a minor villain in the movie ''Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn. He is an allusion of a real life figure, that of Austrian-born politician Adolf Hitler. Instead of real-world Nazi swastikas on the flags and uniforms of his army, the insignias were replaced with X's. Biography The Dictator and his army were resurrected from Hell along with villains the Z Fighters previously defeated. Once they arrive on Earth, him and his undead army are fought by Goten and Trunks. In the FUNimation Dub, after they become Super Saiyan, the Dictator says that he should have been recruiting them because they have blonde hair, blue eyes (they actually have green eyes), and super strength. He and his army are defeated when Goten and Trunks by fuse into Gotenks, who uses the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack against them. After his defeat, the Dictator is presumably sent back to Hell, though he is not seen again in the series (he does not appear in the Super 17 Saga of Dragon Ball GT where a similar event takes place). Video game appearance Although unseen, a reference to The Dictator is made in the game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai. While looking at some zombies and other revived creatures, present Trunks comments about a person who catches his eye, he has seen him in a picture book of some kind, and that both he and Goten studied about him. Also, that he was in one of Gohan's text books, what comically, according to Trunks and Goten, means that he is a monster as well. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Bin Shimada *FUNimation Dub: Christopher Sabat Trivia *The Dictator's insignia is an X, and not Hitler's familiar swastika. While obviously changed to avoid offending people, this may also be a reference to the Charlie Chaplin film The Great Dictator, in which Chaplin plays Adenoid Hynkel, a character who is a parody of Hitler and who uses a two X insignia. *Unlike his real life counterpart, The Dictator actually leads his army into battle. However, this may be due to him being undead. *In the FUNimation Dub, he comments on Goten and Trunks Super Saiyan form; he is comparing them to the Nazi physical ideal, which is blonde hair, blue eyes, and super strength (despite the Super Saiyan transformation does not have blue eyes). It is likely that he believes them to be Aryan, unaware that they are Super Saiyans. **In the original Japanese version, he instead states that they are little punks that dyed their hair and most likely does not consider them to be Aryan. *He is not seen in the German, Hebrew, and French versions of Fusion Reborn. This is because of strict laws in both Germany, France, and former Soviet-bloc nations that prohibit the reproduction of Nazi emblems and references as well as avoiding to insult Israelis and Holocaust survivors in World War II. He also did not appear in Polish and Spanish versions of the movie, but the battle with his army was still present in said versions. **His battle with Goten and Trunks was also removed when Fusion Reborn was broadcast on Toonami and on the American Nicktoons broadcast. Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Z Dictator Category:Males Category:Movie Characters Category:Tyrants Dictator Category:Unnamed Characters